


First Kiss

by thekeekster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeekster/pseuds/thekeekster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to “Lessons”. Nora and Cullen share their first kiss on Skyhold’s battlements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

When Nora finally managed to slip away, it was just past midday. Her original plan had been to make her way to Cullen’s office before any of their meetings got in the way, but that plan had been thrown out the window when she was waylaid by Josephine on her way through Skyhold’s main hall; insisting that “there were URGENT matters that you simply must attend to at once!”  Turns out those matters _were_ in fact urgent, but it didn’t make her any less annoyed at the fact that she was now going to have to wait until much later to attempt to get a moment alone with Cullen.

She made her way down the steps out of the main keep and she looked down to see Skyhold’s sparring ring, this time full of soldiers training.

It had been 3 days since their ‘encounter’ in the sparring ring and she was sure that Cullen was intentionally avoiding her. When in the War Room Cullen usually made eye contact when he spoke with her, and instead he would bury his face into one of his reports or speak to Josephine or Leliana instead, escaping from the room at the first opportunity available. While he would normally stop into the tavern at the end of the day, he had been instead hastily retreating to his office. She would have spoken to him sooner-Maker knows she tried- but a combination of busy agendas and him avoiding her had made it impossible until today. She knew that he was in his office, and that he would be all afternoon. He had made it very clear to Leliana and Josephine in their last meeting that he had work to do, and that he was not to be disturbed. 

_Well_ , she thought, _I’m going to disturb him because I can’t bear to go another day not knowing what he is thinking_.

Had she done something to upset him? Maybe he regretted the interaction and this was his way of letting her on? _Maker, am I making a mistake in going to speak with him? Did I misread his intentions?_

Her mind darted back to them in the sparring ring three days prior, where he was supposed to be giving her a lesson in basic combat. He had started to help her with her stance, moving behind her to help her position her arms and instead things took a different turn; him pressed firmly against her back, his fingers trailing down her sides and resting his hands onto her hips, hot breath on her neck and feeling his hardened length pressed up against her backside; _Pretty hard to misread that_. And yet directly after their interaction, he turned into an awkward, stammering mess, blushing with every word. And to top it off, he had been avoiding her ever since.

She continued past the ring and up the steps adjacent to the Tavern connecting to the battlements. She had to go through the guard tower that housed the room Bull was using as his bedchamber before reaching the tower that held Cullen’s office, but she knew Bull wouldn’t mind. She could have gone directly to Cullen’s office by going through Solas’ chamber and across the battlements, but she wanted to avoid all possibility of being stopped in conversation, and Solas had been in a talkative mood earlier.

She was approaching the door to Cullen’s office when she had a sudden realization; she had NO idea what she was going to say to him. She started to turn around and go back towards the main keep, thinking that she would collect her thoughts and speak with him later, when Cullen’s office door opened suddenly, Varric strolling out.

He immediately noticed her and smiled, wasting no time making her presence known.

“Ah, your Inquisitorialness! If you’re hoping to speak with the Commander- Good luck. He’s cranky today. Well, more so than usual anyways.” He turned back and hollered into the office. “You’ve got a visitor Curly! The Inquisitor is here to see you!”

_Well, shit. So much for turning back._

She heard Cullen’s voice from inside his office call out to her. “Ah… Come in.”

She sauntered nervously through the doorway and realized they were not alone. She stole a quick glance around his office and made note of several Inquisition scouts studying maps and strategizing.

Cullen looked up from the pile of papers on his desk and his eyes locked onto hers, his expression one of caution and nervousness.

Nora, suddenly unable to speak,- _Why was this so hard!?-_ Flashed a weak smile back at the Commander before she was able to find her words.

“Hello, Cullen. I hope I’m not bothering you? Your office looks busy…”

“No! It’s no bother, I just finished going over some marching orders and training plans for the new recruits. You’re always welcome… That is to say- If you want… Ah.” He brought his arm up to the back of his neck and nervously caressed his hairline, arm lingering there for a few seconds as he inquired after her. “Was there something you needed?”

“I thought we could talk… Alone?”

“Alone?” Cullen looked around his office and then stood up from his desk, gesturing towards the door and out to the battlements. “I mean, of course. Shall we?”

Making their way out onto the Battlements, Cullen shutting his office door closed behind them, he brought his arm up to the back of his neck and began nervously massaging the back of his neck again.

“It’s a… Nice day”

_Is he actually talking about the weather?_ “Wh-what?”

He closed his eyes and brought his hand from the back of his neck to pinch the bridge of his nose, visibly embarrassed – _or irritated, Maker he’s hard to read_.

He opened his eyes and turned to face her, his expression cautious; “It’s… Ah. There was something you wished to discuss?”

_Maker, here goes nothing._

“Cullen I care for you and…” Nora sighed, unsure how to continue.

Cullen turned in towards her, his brow furrowing in concern as he spoke; “What’s wrong?”

“I just… I care for you – probably more than I should- and I always just assumed that the feelings were one-sided. Then that changed when we started spending more time together, and then the other day in the sparring ring… “

A smile tugged at the corner of Cullen’s lips and he took a step towards her, closing the gap between them. Taking her elbows in his hands he pulled her in towards him gently and his honey coloured eyes gazed into her.

Nora sighed at his touch, and looked back at him as she spoke.

“But then you didn’t speak to me for three days, and avoided me completely! I thought I had misread you, or that I upset you.”

His brow furrowed in disbelief and when he spoke his tone was apologetic. “Nora… The feelings aren’t one-sided and you didn’t upset me. I just… I thought I had crossed a line and assumed that you thought less of me for it. You’re the Inquisitor, we’re at war. And you’re so… I just didn’t think it were possible.”

She gazed back at him and a smile crept onto her lips. “And yet I’m still here.”

He smiled back at her. “So you are. It seems too much to ask. But I want to-”

Cullen brought a hand up and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb before cupping her face in his hand, all the while his honeyed eyes were staring into hers with admiration. His smile deepened and he tipped her chin up to angle her lips to meet his, leaning in.

Nora placed a hand on his side and closed her eyes, eagerly anticipating the feel of his lips on hers.

Just as their lips were about to meet, a familiar voice called out from the direction they had come.

“Commander!”

Cullen stopped in his tracks and a scowl washed over his face as he dropped his hand down from her face to his side, balling it into a fist. He turned his head towards their unwelcomed guest, recognizing one of his scouts. Staring at the scout in disbelief-who was now walking towards them- his brow furrowed and his lips pursed together.

Nora looked over as well and realized that it was the same scout that interrupted them three days prior in the sparring ring. The scout strolled towards them, face down and buried in a report as he spoke, not even realizing the Inquisitor was there. _I can’t believe this is happening. Again._

Having almost reached where they were both standing, the scout spoke again; “You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana’s report.”

Cullen- who’s body was still facing Nora- whirled around and growled at the scout, glaring into him.

“WHAT?”

The anger in Cullen’s voice caused the scout to finally looked up at his Commander, and responded matter-of-factly; “Sister Leliana’s report. You wanted it delivered ‘without delay.’”

Cullen took a step towards the scout and glowered at him, eyes blazing.

Suddenly the scout looked past his Commander and noticed the Inquisitor leaning against the battlements, face crimson and turning away, and realized that he had –once again- interrupted them. His eyes widened and he started to slowly back away, realizing that he was probably in danger of losing a limb if he didn’t.

“Or… To your office… Right!”

Cullen continued to glare at him, even taking a step towards the scout, causing him to turn on his heel and run back into the office. The door to Cullen’s office slammed shut as the scout disappeared back inside, and Cullen was still glowering in it’s direction.

Nora gently cleared her throat to offer to come back another time when he was less busy, but she didn’t get the chance.

“If you need to- oh!”

Nora gasped as Cullen turned back around towards her, lifted both of his hands to her face and pulled her in to a deep kiss. He took her by surprise and when their lips met he leaned his body into hers, causing her to lean back onto the stonework behind her. The kiss was eager but soft, his lips caressing hers both with tenderness and desire.

He pulled away from her slowly, one hand still placed on her cheek and the other now resting at her side. He smiled at her before looking down at his feet, and then back up at her.

“I’m sorry that was… Um, really nice.”

“You don’t regret it, do you?”

“No! No. Not at all.”

Nora shot him a playful grin as she spoke. “And you promise you’re not going to avoid me for three days this time?”

Cullen responded with a smile and a chuckle, pulling her chin towards his once again to claim her lips in another soft kiss before he spoke.

“Promise.”


End file.
